1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way valve having a first port and a second port for introducing and discharging pressurized fluid in two directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-way valves have conventionally been used, e.g., in a fluid circuit. The two-way valve has a first port and a second port for introducing and discharging pressurized fluid, and has a valve body for opening and closing a communication passage between first and second ports. The valve body is operated by a pilot pressure supplied through a pilot port.
In the conventional two-way valves, however, the pilot port is fixed in a predetermined position of the valve body. If an installation space is small, it is difficult to connect a tube to the pilot port in piping operations and also difficult to freely change the direction of a tube since the direction of the tube is limited. Accordingly, the usability is not satisfactory.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a two-way valve wherein a position of a pilot port can be freely changed based on an installation environment. The two-way valve makes piping operations easy and allows pipes or tubes to be freely arranged for convenience.